DC Super Hero Girls and the Monster Kid of Metropolis
by AlphaGodzilla19
Summary: Max Stewart aka Monster Kid has been enrolled in Super Hero High.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Monster Kid

(It was a normal day in Metropolis as people were enjoying a nice day at the park when a bee flies to a flower to collect some pollen until it was vaporize by an energy beam shot by a Terradron as the creature is going on a rampage by shooting laser eye beams at buildings, the street and vehicles)

(Many people were screaming for their lives when the Super Hero Girls have arrived)

Supergirl: Holy Krypton, what is that?

Wonder Woman: I've never seen a beast like that.

Jessica: I think it's called a Terradron.

(The others stare at her for an explanation)

Batgirl: (raises an eyebrow) A Terra-What?

Jessica: I read it in the Green Lantern intergalactic guide. A Terradron is a creature from another dimension called the Solar Dimension.

Supergirl: What's the Solar Dimension?

Jessica: Another dimension which is ruled by an evil alien creature named Zero.

Supergirl: Wait, you mean the Zero, the Dark Titan of the Universe?!

Jessica: Yes.

Wonder Woman: Girls, we must defeat this creature right now.

(The Super Hero Girls get ready to fight)

Supergirl: Hey, you one-eyed walking eyeball!

(The Terradron turns its attention to the Super Hero Girls)

Supergirl: Why don't you take on some superheroes?

(The Terradron charges at them as Supergirl punches it on the left, Zatanna shoots magic energy blasts, Bumblebee zaps the Terradron from behind, Wonder Woman uses her Lasso of Truth to tie up the legs and bring the creature down as Batgirl aims a net gun at the Terradron, trapping it in a large net when Wonder Woman recoils the Lasso of Truth and attach it to her waist. The Super Hero Girls regroup)

Wonder Woman: We did it girls!

Supergirl: We defeated the monster!

Batgirl: (raises her arms in the air) We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it!

Bumblebee: This calls for a celebration! Sweet Justice!

(The Super Hero Girls cheered when the Terradron rises and vaporizes the net, glaring at the girls and growls, which caught their attention)

Zatanna: Uh oh.

(The Terradron starts emitting soundwaves which causes the Super Hero Girls to collapse to the floor)

Wonder Woman: (straining) Great Hera! What is happening?

Batgirl: (straining) That creature is emitting soundwaves, pinning us to the ground.

Supergirl: (straining) Can't move!

Zatanna: (straining) Me neither!

Bumblebee: (straining) What are we going to do?

(Moments later, the news chopper arrives with Alina and a cameraman inside)

Alina: This is Alina Deleon reporting live in downtown Metropolis where the DC Super Hero Girls are being forced with submission by a giant alien creature.

(The Super Hero Girls struggle to break free, but no avail)

Wonder Woman: (straining) Hera, give me strength!

Zatanna: (straining) I don't think my magic will save us from this!

(Suddenly, an energy beam shot from the sky hits the Terradron from behind, causing the soundwaves to stop as the Super Hero Girls are freed and get back onto their feet)

Supergirl: Whoa! What was that?

Batgirl: (points at something) Look!

(The Super Hero Girls look and saw Mega Dragonfly as the giant insect kaiju roars)

(The Super Hero Girls looked shocked)

Supergirl: What is that?

Batgirl: Some kind of giant dragonfly kaiju!

Zatanna: I thought kaiju only attack Japan.

Wonder Woman: I have never seen a beast like this.

(The Terradron turns around, saw Mega Dragonfly and shoots a laser eye beam at the chest, which no effect as Mega Dragonfly starts to fire an energy beam directly at the Terradron, the latter's eye widen, knowing it's upcoming death as the energy beam completely obliterates the Terradron)

(Alina is shocked as well as the cameraman and the polit)

Alina: Oh, that was **EPIC!**

(The Super Hero Girls are shocked)

Supergirl: Whoa!

(Mega Dragonfly transforms back into Max)

Max: Monster Kid saves the day!

(The Super Hero Girls are speechless)

Wonder Woman: (blinks) So the giant insect creature can turn into a young male human child?

Zatanna: I think so.

(A crowd of people approaches Max, took pictures and ask questions)

Lois: I am Lois Lane, chief editor of the Daily Planetoid of Metropolis High School, can you tell us who you are?

(Jimmy Olsen takes a picture)

Max: (smiles) I'm Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid!

(The newschopper's light shines on Max)

Max: (waves) Hi Aunt Alina!

Alina: Ladies and Gentlemen, my nephew, Max "Zachary" Stewart has defeated a giant monster and saved the Super Hero Girls. This is Alina Deleon, signing off.

Supergirl: Unbelievable!


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Justice

(At Sweet Justice, the girls are sitting in their booth, eating ice cream and cake, talking about Max)

Barbara: (looks at her phone) It says here on the web that Max "Z" Stewart was exposed to a chemical called the G-Energy Compound, which was created by the DNA cells of Godzilla!

(The other girls gasp, except for Diana)

Jessica: Godzilla!

Karen: As in the King of the Monsters?

Zee: Japan's greatest enemy?

Barbara: Yep, it's Godzilla.

Diana: What is this Godzilla? Is he a new villain that needs to be vanished?

Kara: No, he's a giant mutated dinosaur.

Karen: He's the most powerful kaiju on Earth, he defeated King Ghidorah!

Kara: As in Monster Zero, the King of Terror? That King Ghidorah?

Karen: Yeah, how did you...

Kara: Krypton's computers had a database for the most destructive monsters in the entire universe.

Diana: The Amazons had heard of many giant monsters outside of our home island, we know about Mothra.

Barbara: They say she's the Queen of the Monsters.

(Max enters Sweet Justice along with Dennis, Daisy and Megan)

Dennis: Finally, we can get some nice delicious dessert.

(The Stewart siblings approach Barry at the counter)

Barry: Welcome to Sweet Justice, what can I get you?

Megan: I'll have a banana chocolate sundae.

Dennis: The apple muffin with sprinkles.

Daisy: Rainbow donut.

Max: I want the Cake-Zilla!

(Barry gasp as well as the costumes, the girls and Max's siblings)

Zee: He cannot be serious?!

Barry: (nervous gulps) Are you sure about that? The last costumer who ordered that cake was rushed to the hospital after 10 hours of puking in the bathroom.

Max: (smiles) Yes, I'm gonna eat the entire thing!

(Moments later, Barry brings out a large cookie cake with blue icing and has a frosting picture of Godzilla)

Megan: Are you crazy? You'll get sick!

Dennis: Yeah! That's crazy!

Max: Everyone in this cafe, you might as well pull out this phone cause this is gonna get many hits on YouTube.

(Everyone got their phones out has Max grabs the first piece and takes a bite)

 **5 minutes later**

(Max finishes the last piece of the Cake-Zilla without gaining a pound and burps)

Max: Delicious, it's great to be a metahuman with biomorphing kaiju powers.

(Everyone is shocked at what they witness and starting cheering)

Max: (takes a bow) That's right everyone! I am invincible.

(Most of the costumers were chanting "Monster Kid!")

Max: Thank you, thank you.

Zee: Wow, he's amazing!

Kara: Yep, he ate that cookie cake.

Diana: Indeed, perhaps he could be a ally to our team and fight alongside with us against the forces of evil.

Barbara: That's a great idea.

Karen: Agree.


	3. Chapter 3: Super Hero Girls

(It was a normal peaceful day in Metropolis as Max is standing on top of a building)

Max: Metropolis, a city filled with average people, a city filled with great heroes. A city of science and technology. A city of great companies like Stewart Tech and LexCorp. A city of...

(Suddenly, a batarang with a note taped to it is thrown to behind Max as he turns around)

Max: Huh?

(Max picks up the batarang)

Max: A batarang with a note?

(Max removes the tape, and reads the note)

Max: (gasps) It's from them, the Super Hero Girls.

 **Dear Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid**

 **We've heard so much about you and we would like to get to know you. Meet us at the park.**

 **\- The Super Hero Girls**

 **PS: We got sugar cookies.**

Max: Cookies.

(Max develops wings on his back and flies away)

Max: I'm gonna meet the Super Hero Girls.

(As Max reaches the park, he spots the DC Super Hero Girls chatting)

Max: There they are.

(Max lands on the ground and approaches them)

Max: Alright, here we go.

(Max clears his throat, getting their attention)

Wonder Woman: Monster Kid, we meet at last!

Max: Yes, Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid has meet the Super Hero Girls.

Wonder Woman: Indeed, we are the Super Hero Girls. I am Wonder Woman.

Supergirl: Supergirl, Maid of Steel.

Bumblebee: Bumblebee.

Zatanna: I am Zatanna.

Batgirl: I'm Batgirl.

Jessica: Green Lantern.

Max: Okay, nice meeting you, can I have the cookies?

Wonder Woman: The cookies were a clever ruse.

(Max are shocked)

Max: **WHAT?!**

Batgirl: Yeah, we kinda made that up to trick you.

(Max look deadpanned)

Max: I'm outta here.

(As Max was to leave, he gets caught by the Lasso of Truth)

Wonder Woman: The Lasso of Truth compels you! Tell us how did you get your powers!

Max: I can alter my DNA cells by looking at or make contact with any living creature I see and I could breed my own kaiju.

Bumblebee: That seems interesting.

Supergirl: Did he say he could breed his own...

(Max spits out an egg, leaving the Super Hero Girls shocked)

Bumblebee: Whoa.

Zatanna: That's kinda gross.

Wonder Woman: Why did you become a hero?

Max: Well, I decide to use my powers to help innocent people.

Wonder Woman: Such noble world from a young warrior.

Max: Can you get this thing off of me?

(Wonder Woman releases Max as he grabs his egg)

Max: Listen, it's been nice to meet you, but I gotta go home.

(Max develops dragon wings on his back and flies off)

Batgirl: That went well.

Zatanna: Except the part where he just spit out an egg, that's gross.

(Unknown to him, Max is being spied by Selina Kyle as she pulls out her phone)

Selina: Hey Leslie, tell Doris and the others to get ready cause we're going to give the new hero a nice welcome.


	4. Chapter 4: Super Villain Girls

(It was a normal day in Metropolis as Max is flying in the sky, patrolling the city)

Max: I can't believe they tricked them about the cookies.

Harley Quinn: (offscreen) Help! Help!

(Max stops flying as saw a girl tied up in a tree)

Max: Don't worry unknown girl, I'll save...

(The girl was revealing to be a dummy with a wig)

Max: You.

Giganta: (offscreen) Well, well, well.

Max: Huh?

(Max turns around and saw Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Star Sapphire, Livewire and Giganta)

Giganta: Look what we here, a little pipsqueak to beat up.

Livewire: Let's give him a shock.

(Livewire grins evilly as she sparks electricity in her hands, Giganta cracks her knuckles, Catwoman pulls out her whip, Star Sapphire's ring glows, Harley Quinn has her mallet and Poison Ivy has plant vines at her control)

Max: Oh...you think I'm scared to fight 6 female supervillain, well you're wrong.

(Max morphs his hands into hooks)

Max: Let's do this.

(Max let's out a battle cry as he charges at the Super Villain Girls as they charge at him as well)

Giganta: Giganta smash!

(Giganta tries to smash Max with her fist, but fails as Max uses his hooks to strike Giganta by the legs, knocking her to the ground)

Max: (morphs his hands back to normal) Ha! Take that Gig...

(Max gets struck from behind by a pink energy beam, knocking him to the ground)

Max: Ow.

(Max saw Star Sapphire looking down at him with evil smirks on their faces)

Max: Uh oh.

(Star Sapphire creates a construct in the cage, trapping Max)

Star Sapphire: You can't beak the power of love!

(Max starts to think for himself and smirks)

Max: (points at something) Oh look, it's Hal Jordan.

Star Sapphire: (gets excited) Really? Where?

(Star Sapphire turns around and saw two squirrels falling in love)

Star Sapphire: Wait, you lied to me? How dare you...

(As Star Sapphire turns her attention to Max, she saw the cage was empty and there was a hole in the ground as the construct cage disappears)

Star Sapphire: Huh? where did he...

(Max emerges from the ground, behind Star Sapphire and grabs her by the waist)

Star Sapphire: Put me down!

Max: Okay.

(Max throws Star Sapphire to Giganta, knocking them onto some bushes)

Max: Sorry about that.

Livewire: (offscreen) I'll about I shock you?

Max: Shock me?

(Max turns around and saw Livewire, the latter smirks and shoots a beam of electricity at him, electrocuting him as he glares to her)

(Livewire laughs as she charges at Max)

Max: Oh no you don't.

(Max projects ice beams at Livewire, freezing her in place)

Max: Now that's taken care of, I can go...

Catwoman: (offscreen, clearing her throat) Ahem?

(Max turns his attention to Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy)

Max: Looks like I'm going to take three bad Gotham Girls.

Poison Ivy: Let's get him!

(The three female Gotham supervillain trio charge at Max, the latter charges towards them as well. However, Max was able to take each of them down. Using his hook hands to slice Poison Ivy's vine, much to latter's horror, chasing Catwoman with his hands as pincer claws and throwing a pie onto Harley Quinn's face)

(Moments later, the Super Villain Girls (except for a frozen Livewire) were put in a pile, groaning as Max approaches them with his hands on his hips)

Max: How does it feel to be humiliated by the Monster Kid of Metropolis?

(The Super Villain Girls growled and glared at him as they get back up, getting ready to fight)

Poison Ivy: I'll teach you to hurt my babies!

Max: Babies, are you...

(Poison Ivy uses plant vines to wrap around Max's body and slams him to the ground)

Max: Oh come on!

(The Super Villain Girls approaches Max with evil smiles on their faces as Livewire breaks free from her ice prison and joins her teammates)

Poison Ivy: Looks like you're in a bind.

(The Super Villain Girls laughs together as Max starts laughing as well, leaving them confused)

Catwoman: What are you laughing at?

Max: You.

(Max uses his superhuman strength to break free from the vines and transforms into Salavak and glares at the Super Villains Girls, who are scared and looked terrified)

Catwoman: (nervously gulps) C-Come on girls, we can take on a giant reptilian bird, right?

(As Salavak roars at them, the Super Villain Girls scream)

Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Livewire, Giganta and Star Sapphire: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Poison Ivy: Let's get out of here!

(The Super Villain Girls ran away, screaming as Salavak transforms back into Max)

Max: I defeated six female supervillains and I didn't need the help of the Super Hero Girls.

(Max crosses his arms with a smile on his face)

Max: I guess I'm quite stronger than I appear to be

Wonder Woman: (offscreen) Indeed.

(Max's widen as he turns around, seeing the Super Hero Girls standing)

Max: Super Hero Girls? What are you...you've been watching the entire time?

Wonder Woman: Yes and your performance was quite impressed.

Max: Really?

Zatanna: Yes, it was quite dazzling the way you took down six female villains.

Max: Really?

Supergirl: It was totally amazing.

Batgirl: It was awesome the way you handle yourself.

Max: Indeed, I did a great job.

Wonder Woman: Yes, but you lack training.

Max: Training?

Wonder Woman: Mighty warriors have train, went through many obstacles to become great heroes.

Max: So, you'll train me?

Wonder Woman: Yes.

Max: And what happens if I say no?

(The Super Hero Girls simply smirk as Zatanna conjures a spell, making a pink dress and a chicken costume appear, making Max's eyes widen in fear)

Max: Oh no.

Wonder Woman: We shall comense the initiation of humiliation.

(Max simply blinks)

Batgirl: We're gonna make you where a chicken costume and a dress just for an initiation since you're a new hero in Metropolis.

Zatanna: What do you say?

Max: Uh...

(The scene cuts to a bird's eye-view of Max screaming as he is being chased by the Super Hero Girls)

Wonder Woman: Get back here and wear the chicken costume and the dress like a warrior!

Max: No!


	5. Chapter 5: OCs

Here are some OCs for DC Super Hero Girls and the Monster Kid of Metropolis.

Dana of Themyscira/Dana Prince/Wonder Kid - younger sister of Diana Prince/Wonder Woman.

Laura Gordon/Batkid - younger sister of Barbara Gordon/Batgirl.

Alice Danvers - younger adoptive sister of Kara Danvers/Supergirl.

Milly Zatara - younger sister of Zee Zatara/Zatanna.

Miranda Beecher - younger sister of Karen Beecher/Bumblebee.

Todd Cruz - younger brother of Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern.

Jade Kyle - younger sister of Selina Kyle/Catwoman.

Emily Quinzel - younger sister of Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn.

Sam Zeul - younger brother of Doris Zeul/Giganta.

Lily Isley - younger sister of Pam Isley/Poison Ivy.

Violet Farris - younger sister of Carol Farris/Star Sapphire.

Johnny Willis - younger brother of Leslie Willis/Livewire.

Larry Luthor - younger brother of Lex Luthor and twin brother of Lena Luthor.

Jane Jordan/Violet Lantern - younger sister of Hal Gordon/Green Lantern.

Ace Allen/Speed Girl- younger sister of Barry Allen/The Flash.


	6. Chapter 6: Training with the DCSHG

(At a junkyard, Max is currently with the Super Hero Girls)

Wonder Woman: Alright, it's time for your training.

Max: Right.

(Max develops wings on her back)

Max: Let's do this.

(The Super Hero Girls stare at him, except for Batgirl, the latter looks amazed with her eyes sparkle)

Batgirl: So cool.

Max: So, when do we begin?

(Wonder Woman cracks her knuckles)

Wonder Woman: Now!

Max: (feeling scared) Uh oh.

(Wonder Woman cracks her knuckles and charges at Max, the latter screams)

Max: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

(Max moves out of the way and dodges every punch)

Max: You won't punch me!

(Max grabs Wonder Woman's fist and throws her to a a pile of tires, much to the shockness of the other Super Hero Girls)

Batgirl: (gasps) He threw Wonder Woman.

Zatanna: No way!

Max: Now who's next?

(Supergirl smirks as she cracks her knuckles)

Supergirl: I got this.

(Supergirl leaps into the air and flies towards Max)

Supergirl: **SUPERGIRL!**

Max: Uh oh.

(Max dodges Supergirl's heat vision)

Max: Hey! Stop that!

(Max uses his ice vision to freeze Supergirl in place as she is frozen)

Max: You should take a chill pill.

(Max laughs as a cricket sound is heard as nobody was laughing)

(Supergirl grunts in annoyance while frozen)

Max: What?

(Bumblebee shrinks, flies towards Max and zaps him with her bio-electric stingers)

Max: What are those, bio-electricity blasts?

Bumblebee: Yeah, comes with the suit.

Max: (looks annoyed) Good to know.

(Max flicks Bumblebee with his fingers as she lands in some mud)

Bumblebee: Oh, come on!

Batgirl: I got this.

(Batgirl throws ten batarangs at Max)

Jessica: Are you insane Batgirl?

Zatanna: You could poke his eyes out with those.

Batgirl: Don't worry, he'll probably dodge them.

Max: (catches the batarangs and crushes them) Or catch them?

(Batgirl, Zatanna and Jessica look shocked)

Batgirl: Uh, yes.

Max: Nice work of the design and also...

(Max projects ice beams at Batgirl's feet, freezing her in place)

Batgirl: Hey!

(Batgirl starts to move her feet, but no avail as Jessica constructs a Green Lantern construct of a bunny)

Max: Really, a rabbit. Green Lanterns use their rings to create any solid object, you could've create a construct of a sword, brick or a bat?

Jessica: I don't believe in violence.

(Max looks deadpanned as he transforms into Silverhead, shrieks at the rabbit constructs as it disappears while Jessica screams and faints with her eyes swirling)

Zatanna:... Okay, looks like it's up to me.

(Zatanna's eyes and hands glow purple)

Zatanna: Niar fo sllabegdod!

(Moments later, 20 dodgeballs magically appeared in the sky, dive straight down, towards Max)

Max: Dodgeballs!

(Max jumps into the air, develops 20 tendrils as they wrap around the balls as Max lands safely on two feet, leaving Zatanna and the others stunned)

Zatanna: Huh?

Supergirl: What?

Max: Now what should I do with these dodgeballs?

(Max thinks to himself as he glances at the Super Hero Girls)

Max: Hmm.

(The Super Hero Girls look nervous, knowing what Max will do with the dodgeballs as he smirks at them)

Batgirl: Oh no.

Jessica: Don't even try.

(Jessica creates a shield to protect herself and her friends)

Jessica: This shield will protect us.

(Max crosses his arms, teleports behind them)

Max: Surprise!

(The Super Hero Girls turn around and see Max holding the balls with his tendrils)

Supergirl: We're doomed.

(Max throws the balls at the Super Hero Girls as they looked terrified)

Batgirl, Bumblebee and Zatanna: **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

(The balls hits every member of the Super Hero Girls as they collapse onto the ground, groaning)

Supergirl: (groans) I can't feel my arms.

Batgirl: (groans) So many dodgeballs.

Max: This has been some great training, let's do this again.

(Max develops wings and flies away)

Batgirl: Who knew we would be intelligent to outsmart us.

Supergirl: Yep.

(The next day at Metropolis Elementary, Max is sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Dennis with Trixie, Andy, Alex)

Max: And that is how I defeated save Zoey Wilson and defeated Chrome King.

Alex: That is so cool.

Max: Yep, it was.

Trixie: What did you do afterwards?

Max: Well I become Monster Kid, fought the monster Vorra as Pyrogon and Cryo King, saving Metropolis.

Todd: That's so cool!

Miranda: So amazing!

Jane: It's gotta be better then how my brother broke up with his girlfriend.

Zoey: What did he do?

Violet: He broke up with my sister, Coral over a text.

Dennis: What, Hal Jordan, star football player of Metropolis High dump his girlfriend over a text?

Jane: Darn right he did. What an idiot.

Lily: That's really messed up.

Laura: So dumb, so did you have a crush on Princess Blight Max?

Max: Uh...

Dana: Yes Max, tell us if you have a crush on the Princess Blight.

(Dana grabs Max by the collar)

Dana: Tell us by all Mighty Zeus I will send you do the depths of Tartarus!

Max: Uh...Maybe.

(Meanwhile at Metropolis High, Diana, Kara, Barbara, Zee, Jessica and Karen are sitting at their table in the cafeteria)

Kara: I can't believe that monster morphing pipsqueak beat us in training. That little jerk froze me.

Zee: I threw dodgeballs at us, dodgeballs!

Karen: He threw me in a puddle of mud.

Diana: He was able to grab my fist.

Barbara: He catch my batarangs, crush them with his barehands and froze my feet.

Jessica: He made me faint, who wouldn't guess a reptilian bird could be scary.

Kara: He's tougher than he looks.

Karen: My younger sister says she's a crush on Princess Blight.

Diana: Princess Blight?

Barbara: She's the daughter of King and Queen Blight, and also has a twin sister named Princess Spark Blight.

Zee: Oh, he's got a crush.

Barbara: We could ask him.

Kara: Or...

(Megan is reading a book when Kara and the others walk to her table)

Karen: Hey Megan!

Megan: Yes Karen?

Kara: So...

Monster Kid: Does your brother, Max have a crush on Princess Blight?

Megan: (chuckles) Oh he does, but the funniest part is that Max won't emit it.

Kara: (smiles) Alright.

Megan: Max is talking about how he defeated the Super Villain Girls.

Barbara: Really?

Megan: And he came back home, saying the Super Hero Girls were chasing him.

(Barbara and the girls chuckle)

Megan: I don't know what made him terrified like that, but I'm sure it would be funny. Daisy always wanted to meet them, sure would be nice to have them over.

(Barbara looks at the girls as they all had smirks on her faces)

(Meanwhile at the Stewart Mansion, Max is currently in his room, playing a video game)

Mary: (offscreen) Max, you got visitors.

Max: Really? I wonder who come to visit me?

(As Max walks downstairs to the living room, he looks shocked)

Max: Oh my gosh!

(The scene cuts to the Super Hero Girls sitting in the living room with Max's family)

Max: Mom, what the...you invited the Super Hero Girls?

Mary: Yes Max, they wanted to come see you.

Max: Uh...really?

(Max see Zatanna pulls a quarter from behind Daisy's ear)

Daisy: How did you do that?

Zatanna: (chuckles) It's magic.

Daisy: So cool.

Howard: You made this shrinking suit by herself, impressive.

Bumblebee: Thanks Dr. Stewart.

(Dennis is talking to Batgirl)

Dennis: Robin is such a twerp, you should be Batman's sidekick.

Batgirl: Exactly.

(Supergirl, Wonder Woman and Jessica are gushing over Cora)

Supergirl: Aw, so adorable.

Wonder Woman: I've never seen a baby that's not made of clay.

Jessica: Yep, this is a living human being.

Megan: I don't believe it, superheroes at my house.

Mary: Enjoy yourselves, me and Harold are going out for dinner.

Howard: Bye kids, bye Super Hero Girls.

Max, Dennis, Megan, Daisy and the Super Hero Girls: Bye.

(Cora is speaking gibberish, trying to say "bye")

(As Harold and Mary leave, the Super Hero Girls turn their attention to Max)

Batgirl: Say Max, I mean Monster Kid, why don't you give us a tour of the mansion?

(The scene cuts to everyone in the kitchen)

Max: This is the kitchen.

(The scene cuts to everyone at the dining room)

Max: The dining room.

(The scene cuts to everyone at the basement)

Max: The basement.

(The scene cuts to everyone at the bathroom)

Max: The bathroom.

(The scene cuts to the pool)

Max: The pool.

(The scene cuts to everyone upstairs, waking pass the rooms)

Max: Over here is mine and Dennis' room, Andrew's room, Daisy and Cora's room, Megan's room, Mom and Dad's room, game room and a few guest rooms.

Batgirl: What about that room?

(Batgirl points at a door with a picture of an egg on it)

Max: Oh, that's where I keep the eggs I've spawned.

(As Batgirl opens the door, she and the others see five eggs piled up, under a heat lamp)

Max: I spit those out last week.

Jessica: How could you spawned eggs? No human can do that.

Max: Because of the G-Energy Compound in my body, my organs have been altered, giving me the ability to reproduce my off offspring, basically, small bio-mutant creatures.

(One of the eggs hatch into a small squid-like creature with five tentacles, leaving the Super Hero Girls shocked)

Zatanna: Okay, that's weird.

(Bumblebee clears her throat, getting the attention of her teammates as they had smirks on their faces)

Batgirl: Hey Monster Kid, why don't you take us to your room.

Max: Okay.

(Max and the Super Hero Girls walk into Max's room)

Max: Here are my collection of superhero figures from Batman to Superman. I also have toy of Ultr...

(Max stops at he looks at the Super Hero Girls as they had smirks on their faces)

Max: Are you okay?

(Supergirl locks the door as she and her friends approach Max, the latter laughs nervously)

Max: Why did you lock the door? Why do you have that golden lasso? What's in that suitcase?

(The cuts to Megan, Dennis, Daisy and Cora living room, watching TV while thrashing and screaming is heard)

Dennis: I wonder how Max is doing with the Super Hero Girls?

(The Super Hero Girls walk downstairs)

Daisy: Where's Maxy?

Batgirl: He's coming.

(Max walks downstairs, wearing a rabbit costume with a diaper and makeup as his siblings and the Super Hero Girls laughs)

Max: Alright, we get it! I'm wearing the rabbit costume! You got me!

Supergirl: (wipes a tear off while laughing) This is so funny!

Max: (growls) Stop laughing! I gonna get you back.

Zatanna: (laughs) Hahaha! We'll be waiting.

(The Super Hero Girls leave the mansion)

Daisy: (waves) Bye.

(Later at the outskirts of Metropolis, a glowing green light was emitting from a large cavern)


	7. Chapter 7: Sarangra Attacks

(On the outskirts of Metropolis, the cave was was still emitting a green glow)

(Later at LexCorp, Lex Luthor is doing an announcement in front of a lot of reporters)

Alina: This is Alina Deleon reporting live at LexCorp where billionaire Lex Luthor has this to say.

Lex Luthor: Citizens of Metropolis, I Lex Luthor present to you the Lex Drone.

(Lex gestures to the monitor screen to a live video recording on the glowing mountain)

Lex: The Lex-Drone is currently flying above the glowing mountain cave on the outskirts of the city.

(As the Lex-Drone flies into the cave, it shows how large the cave is as everyone is shocked)

Lex: Whoa, talk about a large cavern people, look at the amazing site of the stalagmites, seeing a nice beautiful green glow which happening behind the Lex-Drone?

(Many people are confused)

Lex: I'm sure it's nothing. Lex-Drone, turn around.

(As the Lex-Drone turns around, it saw a giant green insectoid monster as it projects green energy beams at the Lex-Drone, destroying it as the feed is cut)

(Everyone is shocked)

Lex: Oh, well that was kinda terrifying.

(Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen are moving through the crown and approaches Lex Luthor)

Lois: Excuse me, Lois Lane of the Daily Planetoid here to ask you some questions. Do you think that the creature that love living in the cave will attack the city after you might have unintentionally invades his personal space.

Lex: I Lex Luthor will assure you that the monster will not...

(Suddenly, the insectoid creature dives down from the sky and into the city and roars)

Unnamed woman: Monster!

(The people scream as they run away in terror)

Lois: Jimmy, take a picture!

(Jimmy takes a picture as he and Lois ran for their lives when they ran pass Diana and the others)

Barbara: What's going on?

(The roar of the giant insectoid creature is heard as they see the creature going on a rampage)

Kara: A giant monster attacking the city.

Barbara: That's not good.

Diana: Sisters, we shall defeat this beast!

(The girls run off into an alleyway to change into their superhero suits)

(At the Stewart Mansion, the family is watching the news about the Super Hero Girls fighting the giant insect monster)

Alina: This is Alina Deleon reporting live in downtown where the Super Hero Girls are fighting a giant alien insectoid monster after the Lex-Drone flew into the creature's cave.

(The Super Hero Boys (Steve Trevor, Hal Jordan, Hawkman, Aqualad, Green Arrow and Flash) arrive)

Alina: It appears that the Super Hero Boys are arrive to join the fight.

Hal: Actually, we're the Invinci-Bros and we're here to save the day.

Super Hero Boys: Yo Bros!

(Alina turns her attention to Steve Trevor)

Steve Trevor: I'm also their leader.

(Harold is holding the book of ancient monsters has he looks at the page of the giant insectoid monster)

Harold: Sarangra, a giant insectoid creature from another dimension called Dimension 9. This creature can fly and shoot laser beams from his eyes.

Max: I gotta save them.

(Max takes off his regular clothes, revealing his costume underneath as he runs out of the mansion)

Mary: (signs) I really wish he would stop doing that.

(Meanwhile in downtown, Sarangra is hit by Hawkman's mace, but smacks him to a building as Zatanna conjures a magic barrier to trap the giant insectoid monster, the latter uses his hook hands to tear through the barrier, causing it to fade away, shocking Zatanna)

Zatanna: Uh oh.

(Green Arrow chuckles)

Green Arrow: I can do better.

(Green Arrow has a glowing arrow, aims it at Sarangra and shoots it towards the monster's face)

Green Arrow: See Zee, that is an electric arrow that will give that creature a sh...

(Sarangra quickly vaporizes the arrow, much to Green Arrow's horror)

Green Arrow: I spent all weekend on that arrow.

(Green Arrow cries and hugs Zatanna, much to her annoyance as she awkwardly pats him in the back)

(Batgirl throws some Batarangs)

Flash: I got this.

(Flash runs to the Sarangra)

Flash: Hey, you big giant bug monster!

(Sarangra looks down at Flash, the latter taunts by sticking out his tongue. Sarangra growls and tries to get the metahuman speedster with his hands, but misses due to Flash's super speed)

Flash: Haha, you can't get me!

(Jessica uses her ring to construct a fly swatter and uses it to swat Sarangra in the head, Hal uses his ring to construct a giant pole to strike Sarangra by the legs, causing the giant insectoid kaiju to fall down on his back)

Hal: Now that's what I call I Green Lantern teamwork!

(Hal and Jessica do a hi-five)

(Wonder Woman flies straight towards Sarangra, giving him an uppercut as the insectoid monster fires his eye beams at the Amazon princess, the latter uses her shield to reflect the beams directly at Sarangra's chest, causing the giant insectoid to roar in pain)

Steve: I have an idea, Aqualad will throw water at the creature while Supergirl uses her super breath to freeze it.

Supergirl: Sounds like a good plan.

Aqualad: Yeah!

(Aqualad uses her hydrokinesis to burst water from the sewers and aims it at Sarangra while Supergirl uses her super breath to freeze Sarangra's body, leaving him trapped to ice)

Batgirl: Did we win?

Zatanna: I think so.

Green Arrow: He's frozen, what could go wrong?

(Sarangra's eyes glow as his body heat melts the ice and roars)

(The rest of the Super Hero Boys and the Super Hero Girls glare at Green Arrow, the latter laughs nervously)

Green Arrow: My bad.

(Bumblebee lands on Zatanna's shoulder)

Bumblebee: He really is an idiot.

Zatanna: (crosses her arms) Yep.

(Sarangra growls as he glares at the Super Hero Boys and the Super Hero Girls)

Bumblebee: What are we going to do?

Max: (offscreen) I got this.

(Max arrives to the scene)

Max: I'll defeat this monster.

Hal: Isn't he the kid who can transform into giant monsters?

Flash: I think so.

Max: Hi Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid will defeat Sarangra with a very special monster form.

Batgirl: (gets excited) Oh, he's going to transform into a giant monster.

Max: I'm going to transform into Gargandra.

(Everyone blinks)

Supergirl: Gargandra?

(Max glows as he transforms into Gargandra, a giant green dinosaur with metallic pieces on his body)

(The Super Hero Boys and the Super Hero Girls are shocked)

Supergirl: Whoa!

Batgirl: OMG! He transformed into a giant dinosaur!

(Gargandra roars as he turns his attention to Sarangra)

Wonder Woman: I fear this would will be a battle of the Titans.

(Sarangra projects his eye beams at Gargandra, but had no effect)

Batgirl: The beams didn't hurt him!

Bumblebee: I think the scales act as a form of dermal armor.

(Gargandra leaps over Sarangra and lands on the other side while glaring at his opponent)

(Sarangra roars as he and Gargandra charge at each other when Gargandra leaps into the air, dives towards the insectoid monster and punches him in the face)

(The Super Hero Boys and the Super Hero looked shocked and amazed)

Batgirl: So amazing!

(The two kaiju began fighting with punches, smacks, kicks and entered in a brawler lock, trying to knock down each other)

Bumblebee: Go Monster Kid!

(Sarangra releases a blinding gas from his mouth directly at Gargandra, blinding the latter's eyes a little as Sarangra knocks him to a building, destroying it in the process)

(The Super Hero Boys and Super Hero Girls cringe)

Supergirl: That's gotta hurt.

(Gargandra gets back on his feet as Sarangra leaps into the air, flies and dives straight towards Gargandra and knocks him to the ground. Eventually, it keeps happening again)

Jessica: This is bad.

(As Sarangra proceeds to attack Gargandra again, the latter ducks and wraps his tail to wrap around the former's neck and repeatedly slams the insectoid kaiju to the ground)

Hal: Yeah! That what I'm talking about!

(As Gargandra stops, Sarangra gets back on his feet and roars in anger. In a few moments, Gargandra starts glowing, leaving everyone confused)

Wonder Woman: He's glowing? Why is he glowing?

Flash: Maybe he's going to transform into another giant monster.

Hal: Or maybe he'll explode.

(Everyone glares at Hal)

Hal: What?

(Gargandra starts to transform into Monster Moth and roars)

Batgirl: He turned into a giant moth.

Bumblebee: Yeah, a giant monster moth.

(Sarangra roars as he charges at Monster Moth, only to himself trapped by the latter's webbing and collapse onto the ground. Monster Moth grabs Saranga, swings him around and throws the giant insectoid creature all the way into the ocean. Moments later, Sarangra jumps out of the ocean after freeing himself from the web, opens a portal and returns to his home dimension as the portal closes)

(Meanwhile in Metropolis, Monster Moth roars in victory and pounds his chest as the Super Hero Boys and Super Hero Girls cheer for him)

Super Hero Boys and Girls: Monster Kid! Monster Kid! Monster Kid! Monster Kid! Monster Kid! Monster Kid! Monster Kid!

(Monster Moth transforms back into Max)

Max: Just doing my job to protect the planet.

Batgirl: That was amazing!

Max: I know!

Hal: So, selfie with the Invinci-Bros?

Max: Yeah!

(Max puts his phone on a selfie stick and takes a selfie with the Super Hero Boys)

Wonder Woman: Your help today was much helpful Monster Kid.

Max: Why than...

(Max coughs up an orange egg from his mouth, leaving everyone shocked)

Max: What? I spit out eggs? It's completely normal. What's, it's weird for a kid to reproduce his own eggs from his own body?

(The egg starts to move around as the egg hatches into a small reptilian bird creature as it roars)

Everyone: Aww.

Batgirl: It's looks so cute.

(Max picks up the creature)

Max: I'm naming you Biodorah.

Jessica: That's not a real name, I think it should be name Wally.

(Biodorah shrieks at Jessica, scaring her and the others)

Batgirl: I don't think it likes that name.

Jessica: On second thought, Biodorah is a nice name.

Max: Good.

Zatanna: Is it a boy or girl?

(Supergirl uses her x-ray vision to scan Biodorah)

Supergirl: It's a boy.

Max: Good to know.

(Max develops wings on his back and flies off)

Max: Farewell Super Hero Boys and Super Hero Girls!

Hal: Actually, we're called the Invinci-Bros.

Max: (offscreen) Whatever!


	8. Chapter 8: Blight Princesses

(Starro the Conqueror is terrorizing Metropolis as people are screaming and running away as the Super Hero Girls went to stop him)

Supergirl: (groans) Ugh, Starro again.

Wonder Woman: We must stop him from destroying the city and taking over the entire planet.

Jessica: Got it.

(Before the Super Hero Girls could fight Starro, a red construct of a fist punches the giant alien starfish in the eye, leaving the Super Hero Girls stunned)

Supergirl: Where did that come from?

(The Blight Princesses land in front of the Super Hero Girls)

Princess Blight: You'e going down Starro! Feel the wraith of Princess Blight of Photon!

Princess Spark Blight: And I'm Princess Spark Blight of Photon.

Princess Blight and Princess Spark Blight: Together, we are the Blight Princesses!

(The Blight Princesses strike a pose with an orange sparkly background behind them, leaving the Super Hero Girls shocked as Batgirl looks totally amazed)

Batgirl: Wow! So cool!

Princess Blight: Alright sis, let's do this!

(Princess Spark Blight nods as she and Princess Blight charge at Starro and began attacking him with various punches, kicks, energy attacks and energy constructs)

Princess Blight: Take that Cyclops Patrick!

(Starro recovers and grabs the Blight Princesses as they struggles against his grasp)

Princess Blight: Hey! Let us go!

Batgirl: Oh no, he's got them!

Wonder Woman: Sisters! We must save...

(Princess Blight constructs a fist and punches Starro in the eye, causing the extraterrestrial echinoderm to release her and her twin sister)

(The Super Hero Girls blink)

Wonder Woman: Maybe they don't need our help.

(The Blight Princesses get ready to fight Starro when an energy beam hits the alien starfish in the back, leaving them and the Super Hero Girls confused)

Princess Blight: Where did that come from?

Max: (offscreen) Fear not everyone.

(The Blight Princesses and the Super Hero Girls see Max flying above Starro)

Max: Monster Kid is here to save the...

(Supergirl groans)

Supergirl: Does he always show up when a giant monster attacks? We girls can handle Starro.

Princess Blight: Yeah!

Max: Now to become one of my best monster forms, Malerashi.

(The Blight Princesses and the Super Hero Girls look confused)

Bumblebee: Malerashi?

(Max transforms into Malerashi, a giant bipedal seahorse-like monster standing on two legs with round-shaped feet and roars)

Supergirl: Seriously, a giant fish?

Batgirl: Aqualad would love to see this.

(Malerashi charges at Starro as the alien starfish charges as well as the two creatures began fighting, but Malerashi was gaining the upper hand by, slapping him with his tail, slamming Starro to the ground several times, slides on his tail and kicks him in the eye, causing the alien echinoderm to roar in pain as he angrily projects an energy beam at Malerashi)

Princess Blight: **NO!**

(Princess Blight constructs a large energy shield to protect from the energy beam as she charges at Starro while constructing an energy construct fist and punches Starro in the eye, giving the alien starfish a black eye as everyone cringes)

Zatanna: Oh, that's gotta hurt.

(As Malerashi approaches Starro, the alien echinoderm flies into the air and leaves the Earth as Malerashi transforms back into Max)

Max: Another monster defeated by the Mighty Monster Kid of Metro...

(Princess Blight clears her throat as Max turns his attention to her as he starts to look nervously and sweats)

Max: Uh, Princess Blight.

(Princess Blight chuckles as she approaches Max, making him sweat more)

Princess Blight: Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid, how are you?

Max: Uh...fine.

Princess Blight: Good to know.

(Max was trying to get away, but Princess Blight angrily grabs him by the shirt of his shirt)

Princess Blight: Listen to me you monster morphing human boy, me and my sister were going to take down Starro the Conqueror and we didn't need your help!

Max: But...but...but.

Princess Blight: **BUT WHAT?**

(Max was shaking in fear)

Max: I respect you two and I know the both of you can take on a bad guy.

(Princess Blight lets go of Max)

Princess Blight: That's right. If you think we can't defend ourselves, I will personally send you all the way to Planet X, **DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!**

(Max was terrified, still shaking in fear as he nods)

Max: (gulps) Yes.

(Princess Blight turns her attention to the Super Hero Girls with all members hiding behind Wonder Woman's shield as they were scared of Princess Blight)

Zatanna: Please don't hurt us.

Princess Blight: Now where are our manners.

(Princess Blight and Princess Spark Blight walk over to the Supergirl)

Princess Blight: Hello Super Hero Girls, it is an honor to meet you, I am Princess Alora Blight.

(Princess Blight gestures to her twin sister)

Princess Blight: And this is my twin sister, Princess Aurora Blight.

(Princess Spark Blight waves at them)

Princess Spark Blight: Hi.

Wonder Woman: We, it's an honor to meet you two, I am Diana of Themyscira, but you can call me Wonder Woman.

Supergirl: I'm Supergirl.

Batgirl: I'm Batgirl.

Jessica: I'm Green Lantern.

Zatanna: I'm Zatanna.

(Bumblebee grows to normal human size)

Bumblebee: I'm Bumblebee.

(The Blight Princesses shake Wonder Woman's hands)

Princess Spark Blight: We know you're an Amazon, your people, our people, the Atlanteans join forces with an ancient civilization of humans called the Star Empire to defeat Zero, the Dark Titan of the Universe and his monster army and stop him from terraforming the Earth.

Wonder Woman: Ah, yes. The Great Monster War of Earth, we learned from this on Themyscira.

Princess Blight: Everyone knows of it throughout the galaxy knows it it.

Wonder Woman: Well we are happy to have you on our side.

Princess Blight: Thank you Wonder Woman.

Princess Spark Blight: Yes, thank you.

Batgirl: You wanna train with us sometimes?

Princess Blight: Sure.

Princess Spark Blight: Absolutely.

(The Blight Princesses fly off into the air and leave)

Supergirl: Nice girls, I like them.

Batgirl: Me too.

Bumblebee: Agree.

Jessica: There's just one thing I realized.

Max: And what's that?

Jessica: You were pretty nervous to see Princess Blight, why's that?

Max: Uh...

Zatanna: And why were you scared of her.

Max: Well I...

Batgirl: And why were you sweating? Why were you trying to get away from her and...

(Batgirl stops and then grins as well as the others)

Max: Look, it's not what you think.

(Supergirl crosses her arms)

Max: Seriously, it's not what you think it...

(Zatanna blinks as Max becomes irritated, jumps up and down)

Max: Listen I am telling you, you better listen to me Super Hero Girls!

Batgirl: I have a crush on Princess Blight, do you Monster Kid?

(Max tries to sweat as he quickly develops wings and flies away)

Supergirl: Yeah, he's got a crush on an alien space princess.

(Unknown to Max while he's flying in the skies, Zero is watching him through a portal while he's in the Solar Dimension)

Zero: So, this is the Monster Kid of Earth who defeated my Terradron!

(Moments later, Zero walks into a section of his lair, looking at some pods, containing various monsters of different shapes and sizes)

Zero: If he can transform into giant monsters, perhaps he could use some playmates.

(One of the monsters roar, much to Zero's delight as he smirks)

Zero: Let's see if he could take out any of my Solar Beasts.

(Zero laughs manically, echoing throughout the Solar Dimension)


	9. Chapter 9: Super Hero Girls captured

(The Super Hero Girls are currently on patrol, jumping from rooftop to rooftop)

Wonder Woman: Fear not sister, by the time we're done with patrol, we can head off to Sweet Justice.

Batgirl: Yes.

Bumblebee: We've already patrolled the north, south and west sides of the city, last is the east side and...

Screaming woman: Help! Help!

Supergirl: Someone's in trouble and it's coming from a warehouse.

Wonder Woman: Let's go!

(Later at a warehouse, it was empty as Supergirl punches the doors down as she and her friends walk inside)

Wonder Woman: Fear not damsel in distress, we're here to save you!

Screaming woman: Help! Help!

(The Super Hero Girls rush in to the source of the sound)

Batgirl: Don't worry, we've...

(Batgirl stops as she picks up a tape recorder)

Screaming woman: Help! Help! Help! Help!

(The recorder dies out as the Super Hero Girls blink)

Batgirl: I think this is a trap.

(Moments later, a metal door covers the door as well as the window)

Zatanna: This is not...

(The vents start to release a green gas, causing the Super Hero Girls to becomes dizzy)

Wonder Woman: Great Hera! what's happening?

Batgirl: I think it's knockout gas.

(Batgirl falls to the ground, sleeping as well as Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Jessica and Bumblebee)

(Everything goes dark)

(Later at the pier, Max and Dennis are eating some funnel cake when a portal opens in the sky, getting everyone's attention as a strange pod comes out and lands in the middle of the city, creating a shockwave and crater)

(Later in downtown, the pod starts to crack as a giant crustacean pincer claw pops out)

 **(To be continued)**


	10. Chapter 10: Mevopod attacks

(In downtown Metropolis, there was a strange pod as a giant pincer claw comes out when a crowd of people were there, talking pictures as well as Lois and Jimmy were there)

Lois: Let's get some pictures Jimmy, this is gonna be...

(Moments later, a giant dinosaur-like alien creature with dermal scales and pincer claws breaks out of the pod and roars as the crowd of people leaves, running away, screaming in terror)

(Lois and Jimmy were also scared, the latter takes a few pictures as they ran off)

(Later in the Solar Dimension, Zero is watching his creature attacking the city through a portal)

Zero: Yes, destroy the city Mevopod! Wipe out every human!

(Back in Metropolis, Mevopod is destroying some buildings with his pincer claws and project an energy beam from his eyes)

Unnamed woman: Somebody help us!

(Mevopod notices a crowd of people as he charges at them)

Unnamed male teenager: The monster's going to kill us!

(As Mevopod charges at them, Superman arrives suddenly appears and blocks the creature's path)

Superman: Stop right there monster!

(The bystanders cheer for Superman)

Everyone: Superman! Superman! Superman! Superman! Superman!

(Superman flies in mid-air and charges at Mevopod with his fist)

(Meanwhile in the Solar Dimension, Zero laughs)

Zero: Foolish Kryptonian.

(Back on Earth)

(As Superman punches Mevopod in the chest, the impact of the punch had no effect, shocking Superman and everyone else)

Lois: What?

Superman: It didn't hurt it?

(Superman tries to punch Mevopod several times, but the creature was still standing)

Superman: I can't punch this thing, the exoskeleton is like some indestructible armor.

(Mevopod starts glowing orange and uses one of his pincer claws to smack Superman all the way out of Metropolis, leaving the citizens shocks as they continue screaming)

(Mevopod roars again as he continues his rampage when the Blight Force arrive)

Queen Blight: Honey, what am I looking at?

King Blight: A Solar Monster! Looks like Zero still has his eyes set on Earth.

Princess Blight: What's the plan?

King Blight: You and your sister will protect any bystanders while me and your mother fight this creature.

Princess Spark Blight: Okay.

(Back in the Solar Dimension, Zero is angry to see the Blight Force)

Zero: The Blight!

(Back on Earth, King Blight and Queen Blight get ready to fight Mevopod)

Queen Blight: Let's do this!

(King Blight and Queen Blight charge at Mevopod with a battle cry as the alien crustacean-like monster charges at the two alien warriors as well)

(Later, somewhere outside of Metropolis, Batgirl wakes up from a huge gasp)

Batgirl: Huh?

(Batgirl finds herself in a large atrium with several balconies and stair railings sitting in a wooden polished chair with her wrists and ankles securely bound to it)

Batgirl: What the?

(Batgirl struggles to break free)

Supergirl: (offscreen) Babs, it's no use.

(Batgirl see her friends trapped in chairs as well with additional binding: Steel straps at Supergirl's chest, a yellow energy ring encircling Jessica's midsection, the Lasso of Truth wrapped around Wonder Woman's midsection, a white energy ring encircling Zatanna's midsection and Bumblebee glued to a chair without any restraints as her arms and legs are glued to the arm and leg rests)

Supergirl: We can't get out either.

Wonder Woman: Some fiend has captured us!

Batgirl: But who?

Mad Mod: (offscreen) Why that would be me?

(Batgirl turns her attention to Mad Mod, the latter is standing on a balcony as he slides down the stair railing and lands near Supergirl)

Mad Mod: Welcome Super Hero Girls to Mad Mod's School for Bratty Teenager Do-Gooders!

Wonder Woman: What do you want from us Mad Mod!

Mad Mod: Just to teach you a lesson?

Supergirl: A lesson in what?

Mad Mod: For interfering with the plans of hard working villains you know good trouble makers!

Wonder Woman: Sisters! We must move!

(The Super Hero Girls struggle against their bonds, but no avail)

Supergirl: My super strength is useless.

Mad Mod: That's right, specially designed chairs luv, those restraints are build with power inhibitors.

Zatanna: Why don't you release us?

Mad Mod: Well I can't let you go, but some good well respectful young villains wish to play with you.

Livewire: (offscreen) Thanks right losers!

(The Super Hero Girls see the Super Villain Girls standing on a balcony as they land on the floor, behind Mad Mod)

Catwoman: Hello girls.

Bumblebee: We're in trouble.

(Back in Metropolis, King Blight and Queen Blight are hitting Mevopod with energy attacks, which seems to hurt him a little as he projects beams of his eyes at some buildings, causing bricks to fall down on some bystanders, but luckily, they were saved by Princess Blight and Princess Spark Blight's energy construct shields)

Princess Blight: Leave now!

(The Bystanders leave as the Blight Princesses drop the bricks on the sidewalk)

Princess Spark Blight: Mother and father are having trouble fighting the monster.

Princess Blight: Yeah, makes me wish Max was here to help saved the day, but I'm sure we can take on one monster.

(7 portals open in the sky as 7 Terradrons emerges from the patrol and land in the city on their tentacles)

Princess Spark Blight: Are those...

Princess Blight: Terradrons.

(Back at Mad Mod's School, the Super Villain Girls and Mad Mod are laughing)

Jessica: You're all working together?

Harley: Thanks right, we're villains and not goody heroes.

Catwoman: (meow) It was easy, setting a fake recorder in a warehouse and knock you girls out with knockout gas. It was a purr-fect plan.

(Mad Mod pulls a lever on the ground, bringing robot bust of the room as many of them were walking on spider-like legs)

Mad Mod: Robots, destroy them.

(The robots were going to march towards the Super Hero Girls until the lights were turned off)

Giganta: (offscreen) Who turned off the lights?

(The sound of smashing and breaking is heard)

Batgirl: (offscreen) What just happened?

(As the lights were turned back on, Mad Mod was tied up with rope, gagged as the robots were destroyed, nothing but pieces as well as the Super Hero Girls freed from their chairs)

Batgirl: Hey guys, we're freed.

Zatanna: I wonder you saved us?

(The Super Villain girls look confused and shock)

Livewire: How did they get free?

Max: (offscreen) Why that would be me Livewire.

(The Super Hero Girls and the Super Villain Girls turn their attention to Max, the latter was standing near a light switch with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face)

Poison Ivy: (glares) You!

Max: That's right, I predicted the Super Hero Girls would be captured by some supervillains, so I follow you guys to this abandoned warehouse and waiting for the right moments to save the Super Hero Girls.

(The Super Hero Girls blinks)

Supergirl: Uh...okay.

Max: Now to take you down.

(The Super Villain Girls laugh as they get ready to fight Max)

Giganta: I say we give him a knuckle sandwich.

Max: How about you girls meet Shadow Monster?

Livewire: Shadow Monster?

(Max smirks as he starts glowing)

(The scene cuts to the Super Villains Girls as a large shadow covers them with them looking shocked and scared)

(The scene cuts to a view of the warehouse as a monster roar is heard with the Super Villain Girls screaming in terror as they ran out)

Harley: **RUN AWAY!**

(Back in the warehouse, the Super Hero Girl look shocked as Shadow Monster has transform back into Max offscreen and approaches them)

Max: So, what did you girls think of my scariest monster form, Shadow Monster?

Jessica: It was scary.

Max: Yes, yes, but we have a city to save.

(Back in downtown, the Blight Force are surrounded by the Terradrons and Mevopod)

Queen Blight: What are we going to do? We can't possibly take on all these creatures.

(Mevopod snarls)

Zero: (telepathy) _Destroy them my monsters, destroy the Blight!_

(Before Mevopod and the Terradrons do anything, an energy beam hits one of the Terradrons)

King Blight: An energy beam?

Queen Blight: Where did that come from?

(Max and the Super Hero Girls have arrive)

Max: Greetings Blight Force, me and the Super Hero Girls are here to assist you.

King Blight: Gladly.

(Supergirl and Wonder Woman fly towards Mevopod and punch his exoskeleton, but no dent)

Wonder Woman: (grunting) Great Hera! The beast's scales are like an indestructible armor!

Supergirl: (grunting) We're not even laying a dent!

(Zatanna comes up with a spell to restrain Mevopod in magical energy chains, but the alien crustacean kaiju breaks free, much to Zatanna's horror)

Zatanna: Not even magic can stop it!

(Bumblebee is zapping Mevopod's eyes, but no effect. Jessica tries using a construct of a jackhammer to brake the shell)

(Back in the Solar Dimension, Zero is laughing)

Zero: Please, there's no way any of you can stop Mevopod! Not a Kryptonian, not an Amazon, not a Green Lantern or a Homo Magi.

(Back in Metropolis, King and Queen Blight are fighting two Terradrons by punching them with energy construct fists and energy attacks, only to be grabbed by their tentacles)

King Blight: No!

(King Blight and Queen Blight struggle against the grasp of the Terradrons)

Princess Blight: Mother! Father!

(Princess Spark Blight creates two electric light balls, throws them at the eyes of the Terradrons, blinding them as they release them)

Queen Blight: That was close.

(Max is flying around Mevopod, taunting him as he avoids the pincer claws attempting to smack him)

Max: Nah, nah! You can't get me!

(Feeling annoyed, Mevopod starts to project eye beams at Max, the latter dodges)

Max: Time to fight fire to fire!

(Max lands on the street and transforms into Taclytra, a giant beetle kaiju and roars)

Supergirl: A giant beetle! Seriously? Is there nothing this boy can't transform?

(Taclytra and Mevopod charge towards each other and began fighting by bashing their pincer claws. Taclytra's horn glows and shoots an electric energy beam directly at Mevopod's chest, causing some of the scales to fall off, exposing some of Mevopod's chest)

(Everyone is shocked)

Supergirl: Whoa!

Queen Blight: He manage to break some of the scales.

(Taclytra opens his pincer claws at Mevopod and projects energy bullets at his opponent, causing the Solar Monster to be pushed back a little as he collapse on his backside)

(Zero is watching in anger)

Zero: What is this? Terradrons! Destroy the giant bug that's really a human!

(Back in Metropolis, the Terradrons were fighting the Super Hero Girls when they turned their attention to Taclytra and fly towards him, wrap their tentacles around the giant beetle kaiju and pins him to the ground)

Princess Spark Blight: The Terradrons got him pinned down!

Princess Blight: We must get them off of...

(Taclytra manages to spread his wings, flies up into the sky and release an energy pulse which killed the Terradrons as they explode in mid-air)

(The Blight Force and the Super Hero Girls look surprised)

Batgirl: Wow.

(Mevopod kept rolling on his back and manage to get back on his feet)

Wonder Woman: How to stop this beast.

King Blight: Solar Monsters get their powers from the sun, if we cover up the sun, they'll get weak and can be destroyed.

Zatanna: Destroyed?

King Blight: Solar Monsters can be destroyed and explode into a liquid if the gem on their chest in destroyed.

Wonder Woman: Very well.

(Supergirl flies towards Taclytra)

Supergirl: Hey Monster Kid!

(Taclytra turns his head and looks at Supergirl)

Supergirl: Aim a laser at the monster's chest! That's its' weakness.

(Taclytra roars in agreement as he turns his attention to the gem, spreads his wings, leaps into the air and dives straight to the gem on Mevopod's chest, using his horn to hit, causing it to shatter and explodes into shards as Mevopod falls do the ground and explodes into an orange liquid which quickly hardens and turns to ash as the heroes cheer)

Wonder Woman: Huzzah! We've done it!

Zatanna: Yeah!

(Taclytra transforms back into Max)

Max: Looks like Zero's plans have been bugged.

(A cricket chirping is heard as the other heroes look unamused as they groan while Max laughs)

Max: I like doing puns.

King Blight: Anyway, we appreciate your help, all of you did great.

(Wonder Woman shakes hands with King Blight)

Wonder Woman: Thank you, it's quite an honor that our kind work together again.

Max: I help defeat the monster you know, looks like I'll have a part defending not just Metropolis, but the entire planet and perhaps people will be calling me, the Monster Kid of Earth.

(Everyone groans and roll their eyes)

Supergirl: Ego.

Princess Blight: Okay, you defeated Zero's monsters, no reason to have a big ego about how you took down a Solar Monster and Terradrons.

Max: Zero? That's who sent these monsters?

Queen Blight: Yes, he's one of the most powerful beings in the universe, more powerful than Darkseid and Trigon.

Max: Okay, what does he want?

King Blight: His sole purpose to conquering the entire universe by attacking and terraforming planets after wiping out the inhabitants.

(Max looks shocked)

Max: Oh.

(A flashback showing Zero attacking Photon with an army of Terradrons)

King Blight: He tried to conquer our planet with an army of Terradrons. Luckily, we were able to beat him with our advanced technology made of Photonite.

Queen Blight: Zero wanted to eradicate all life by removing the crystal from the core. When King Ghidorah attack our city, Zero came up with one more plan, create a huge hole, revealing the crystal and he retreat back to the Solar Dimension. King Ghidorah drain the energy from the crystal, flies off into space as our planet became unstable at the point it was on the verge to explode as King Ghidorah flew space into space. We were able to escape into a spaceship by my father, he opened a wormhole that send us to the Milky Way Galaxy and arrive on Earth just when our planet dies.

(Max and the Super Hero Girls look sad)

(Queen Blight cries in her husbands arms as well as her daughters)

(Max looks at the Blight Force, feeling sympathy for how they lost their planet)

Max: Wow, I'm really sorry...

(Max was interrupted by the cries of the Super Hero Girls)

Max: Sorry you guys lost your home planet. I promised to help you guys fight Zero and defend Earth from his Solar Monsters

(Princess Blight stops crying and smiles at Max)

Princess Blight: Thanks, that really means a lot.

Wonder Woman: We will help you fight Zero and stop him from taking over our world.

Supergirl, Batgirl, Jessica, Bumblebee and Zatanna: Yeah!

King Blight: Yes, together, we can do anything.

Max: Yeah! Saving the universe from an evil alien bent on conquering our planet. Who knows, maybe I'll get my own arch-nemesis along the way.

Batgirl: You want an archenemy?

Max: Yeah, everyone has an archenemy, even Godzilla.

Princess Spark Blight: Huh?

Max: You know, King Ghidorah has attack Earth many times and always gets defeated by Godzilla.

Princess Spark Blight: Oh.

(Superman arrives)

Superman: Never fear everyone, Superman is heard to...

(Superman notices that the monster is gone)

Superman: Uh...what happened to the monster?

Max: I destroy it Man of Steel.

Superman: Wait, you did?

Max: Yes.

(Superman turns to the Super Hero Girls for an answer as they nod)

Superman: Oh, okay. I guess I'll just go home then.

(Superman flies off into the sky)

(Back in the Solar Dimension, Zero looks angry, seeing his monster destroyed and glares at the heroes, especially at Max)

Zero: I always assume the Blight were my mortal enemies, but yet, this Monster Kid has the power to defeat my creatures. Now that he poses as a threat to my plans for galactic domination, Monster Kid must be destroyed.


	11. Chapter 11: Monster Kid Versus Cheetah

(At Sweet Justice, the girls are at there table, eating when they are watching the news)

Alina: This is Alina Deleon reporting live from Metropolis Mall where my nephew Max aka Monster Kid is going to fight some kind of cheetah monster.

(The girls look shocked)

Diana: Cheetah!

(Back at the mall, Max and Cheetah are staring at each other as Max morphs his hands into pincer claws)

Max: Time for your nap kitty.

(Cheetah growls as she charges at Max and tries to scratch him, but luckily, he dodges her attacks and emits sonic soundwaves from one of his pincer claws at Cheetah, knocking her to a wall)

Max: Ha! What you gonna do now?

(Cheetah jumps on Max and pins him down, growling at him)

Max: Get off of me you bad cat!

(Max kicks Cheetah off of him as he gets back on his feet while Cheetah growls at him again)

Max: That does it.

(Max develops a scorpion tail from behind, tries to sting Cheetah as she runs away, screaming like a cat while Max chases her out of the mall)

Max: Ladies and gentlemen! The cat is out.

(Everyone cheers for Max as he takes a bow)

(Back at Sweet Justice)

Max: Thank you everyone, I do my best.

(Kara rolls her eyes)

Alina: So Max, any thoughts on Princess Blight?

Barbara, Kara, Karen and Zee: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Zee: Yes, what about her?

Max: Oh, well that...uh...she's a very strong space princess and mostly nice.

(At Sweet Justice, Zoey and Dawn are sitting at a table with Zoey blushes with a smile)

Alina: Could you win a fight against Superman or Batman?

Max: I would say Superman cause Batman could possibly come up with a strategy to take me down.

Alina: True.

Max: It's been a great week for me, I rescue a cat from a tree, stop a bank robbery, eat some burritos and scared off some annoying protesters who were protester Dad's lab for using animal DNA for Bio-Tech research.

Jessica: It's true, Stewart Tech has use poor innocent animals for their so-called research.

Barbara: What happened at the protest?

Jessica: Well...

 **Flashback**

(Jessica as well as some protesters are in front of the bio-tech wing of Stewart Tech, protesting)

Protesters: Stewart Tech go down! Stewart Tech go down! Stewart Tech go down!

(Harold comes out)

Harold: What are you all doing here?

Jessica: Dr. Harold Stewart, we are protesting because Stewart Tech uses poor animals for your "so called research", it is cruel!

(The other protesters agreed)

Harold: We don't abuse any animals and I don't have any animals at all, Stewart Tech uses animal DNA and microorganisms for bio-tech experiments to help benefit mankind.

Jessica: Still against nature.

Protesters: Stewart Tech go down! Stewart Tech go down! Stewart Tech go down!

Harold: (looks annoyed) I'm gonna half to ask you all to leave now.

Jessica: Never!

(The protesters cheer and agree with Jessica when Max lands on the ground)

Max: Hey Dad, Mom's making chili for dinner. Are these's guys bothering you? I take care of them.

Harold: Max, it's not really a big...

(Max transforms into Shadow Monster, a giant black worm-like kaiju with white eyes and three neck spikes, shocking Harold, Jessica and the protesters)

Jessica: Uh...

(Shadow Monster roars at her as she and the protesters runaway, screaming)

 **Flashback ends**

(The scene cuts to the mall with Max still being interview by his aunt)

Max: And that's the end of my story.

(Alina blinks and chuckles)

Alina: Wow, it's very sweet you defend your father's business from a bunch of annoying protesters.

(Scene cuts to Sweet Justice with Jessica looks annoyed)

Max: Yep, sure was.

(Jessica groans in annoyance)

Jessica: I can't believe he ruined one of my protests.

Babs: You saw Shadow Monster?

Jessica: Yes and it was scary.

(The scene cuts to Max flying across the city when a portal opens on the street)

Max: What the?

(An orange beam of light projects from the portal as Max lands near where the beam is hitting)

Max: Okay, what's going on?

(A red blur emerges out from the portal and stops, revealing Zero, the latter laughs manically as he lands near Max)

(Max gasps as the portal closes)

Zero: Hello Monster Kid.

 **(To be continued)**


End file.
